Leafpool
Leafpool is a slender, light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest, and white paws.Revealed in "Firestar's Quest", pg 509 History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Leafkit is seen briefly in the epilogue with her sister, Squirrelkit, being named Leafkit in honor of Leafstar, and possibly Spottedleaf. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Leafpaw is a medicine cat apprentice, training under Cinderpelt. She is nothing like her sister; she is quiet and reserved, while Squirrelpaw is boisterous and annoying; however, they have a strange connection: they can sense what the other is feeling. Leafpaw is also wise beyond her age. She is very perceptive and thinks a lot more seriously than most young apprentices. :She was with her mentor when StarClan sent the Fire and Tiger Prophecy, which Cinderpelt interpreted saying that the daughter of Firestar and the son of Tigerstar will destroy the Clan. Leafpaw is worried that the prophecy meant her, but Cinderpelt assures her that it probably doesn't, because Squirrelpaw has the same flame-colored pelt as Firestar. :She intercepted Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw just before they went to meet the other four cats who would go on the journey to give them traveling herbs. Brambleclaw got angry at Squirrelpaw because he thought that she had told her about the journey. Leafpaw assured him that she hadn't, but she just knew that they were going on a long and dangerous journey and needed their strength. Squirrelpaw then poured out the whole story of the dreams and meetings and other four cats. :Leafpaw struggles under the secret of the prophecy and the secret of where they had gone, but she kept her promise to Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw and doesn't tell Cinderpelt or Firestar even after they are sure they are gone and are very distraught. After the battle with the rats Leafpaw could tell that Squirrelpaw got bit by a rat, so she eats Burdock Root hoping that the connection she has with her sister will help her heal. Moonrise :Leafpaw saves Reedpaw, a RiverClan apprentice, when he almost drowned. She is close friends with Sorreltail and becomes good friends with Tigerstar's daughter, fellow medicine cat apprentice, Mothwing. She continues to cope with the weight of the prophecy the four cats recieved and feels guilty for keeping it a secret when other cats ask why StarClan are silent about the destruction of the forest. She figures out that WindClan's rabbits are poisened and tries to stop ThunderClan from eating them but Dappletail eats one and dies. Cloudtail and Brightheart go missing. At the end of Moonrise, she is captured by Twolegs while trying to figure out where Cloudtail and Brightheart went. She has nightmares of Feathertail being plunged into darkness then swathed in starlight after Feathertail is killed, and picks up the grief and longing of the journeying cats. Dawn :She later finds out that Sasha, the rogue mother of Hawkfrost and Mothwing, was also captured. When Squirrelpaw returns from the journey, she has a dream where Spottedleaf shows her where Leafpaw is trapped, and she, Sorreltail, Graystripe, Thornclaw, Brambleclaw, and Rainwhisker rescue her and the other cats. After she had been rescued, she watched helplessly with the other cats as Graystripe was taken by Twolegs. While Leafpaw is trapped, she becomes friends with a kittypet named Cody, who stays with ThunderClan for a while after escaping the Twoleg trap. Cody turns out to be a big help, as she helps Ferncloud with her kit, Birchkit when the young queen has almost no milk. :The Clans are forced to accept that they must leave the forest, and Leafpaw travels to their new home with them, scared for the Clans that they may not find a new home. The Clans stayed with the Tribe of Rushing Water for a while, and she thought that she saw the spirits of Silverstream and Feathertail as Crowpaw was named Crowfeather in honor of his lost mate Feathertail. Starlight :In Starlight, Leafpaw finds the Moonpool, the equivalent of the Moonstone in the new territory, and it is there that Leafpaw is given her full medicine cat name, Leafpool. She maintains a close relationship with Spottedleaf, and sometimes speaks with Feathertail too. Though she is horrified to learn that her friend, Mothwing, the RiverClan medicine cat, does not believe in StarClan, Leafpool is still loyal to her and has not revealed Mothwing's secret to any cat. She also falls in love with Crowfeather, a WindClan cat and he admits his love towards her after he saves her. Leafpaw is given her medicine cat name "Leafpool" because she was the one who found the Moonpool in the Clan's new home. :She also gets a prophecy from Yellowfang, saying, Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red. Twilight :Leafpool starts to feel neglected when Brightheart starts to help Cinderpelt with medicine cat duties. She also travels to the Dark Forest in a dream and sees Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost with their father, Tigerstar. Leafpool's trust for the dark tabby is shaken after seeing this as well. She worries that she has lost her connection with StarClan after she doesn't receive dreams like all the other medicine cats (excluding Mothwing). Leafpool is distracted by her love for Crowfeather (going to give Firestar a nettle seed instead of poppy seeds, trying to get rid of Mousefur's ticks with Yarrow), and she feels frustrated. When the RiverClan camp is washed with sickness, Leafpool helps her friend Mothwing use yarrow and juniper to save the cats. Doing this kept her too busy to meet her forbidden mate Crowfeather near the island. Eventually Leafpool and Crowfeather run away together as they feel their love for each other is more important that their Clans. While they are running away, they meet Midnight the badger and she warns Leafpool and Crowfeather that her kin are planning an attack on ThunderClan for revenge after ThunderClan drove badgers off their territory. When they get back everyone is fighting against the badgers. Crowfeather quickly jumps into the fight while Leafpool goes to help Cinderpelt. In the midst of all the fighting Sorreltail is having her kits, while Leafpool helps Sorreltail, Cinderpelt guards the nursery bravely and is injured by a badger. Leafpool tries to heal Cinderpelt's cuts but they are too severe. While Cinderpelt is dying she tells Leafpool that she knew that she would die. Leafpool is mad at herself because she feels that if Cinderpelt would have told her she would have forced herself to stay and save Cinderpelt's life. Cinderpelt stops her and confesses that she could never have forced Leafpool to do such a thing. Cinderpelt dies a few moments later. Sunset :Leafpool has become the new medicine cat of ThunderClan after Cinderpelt's death. Though Leafpool is shy and mostly quiet in the first books in The New Prophecy, when her mentor Cinderpelt dies she becomes more outgoing and more snappish, like Yellowfang and Cinderpelt. With Feathertail, Leafpool travels into Willowpaw's dreams, to show her the location of catmint, what RiverClan needed to when Heavystep was ill. It is mentioned by Brambleclaw that she is sort of plump, however slender. Leafpool begins to worry that Cinderpelt is mad at her for leaving to be with Crowfeather and even worse since she fell asleep during her vigil. However, when she is later visited by Spottedleaf, the former ThunderClan cat tells her that Cinderpelt still loves her and has no reason to hate her. Spottedleaf later shows her that Cinderkit is the reincarnation of Cinderpelt. Later in a dream, StarClan tell her that she will walk a path that only a few medicine cats have walked before. It is revealed in Secrets of the Clans that this means she will face a destiny unlike any medicine cat before her. Bluestar, Lionheart, and Yellowfang reveal to her that Leafpool was to stumble on a path few medicine cats have walked on, but the cats of StarClan could not reveal her future. Leafpool also sees that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were destined to be together. When Brambleclaw advised Firestar to pick a new deputy, she had a dream where brambles made of claws are protecting the Clan, a sign that Brambleclaw should be the deputy of ThunderClan. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight, she takes on Hollypaw as a medicine cat apprentice, but Hollypaw later finds that she'd rather not be a medicine cat and her abilities to serve the clan best are with being a warrior. Leafpool, along with Spottedleaf, want Jaypaw to be the medicine cat apprentice because of his abilities to communicate with StarClan and his other gifts. It is said that when Leafpool and Hollypaw touch noses when she is apprenticed, there is a look of pain and sadness in Leafpool's and Squirrelflight's eyes, which confused Hollypaw. A tension between Leafpool and Crowfeather still exists, which Jaypaw notices. Leafpool also seems unhappy with Nightcloud and Crowfeather's relationship. Hollypaw decides to become a warrior and Jaypaw becomes her apprentice instead. Dark River :She took care of Cinderpaw when she fell out of the Sky-Oak and broke her leg because she wants to make sure she can become a warrior in this life. When Hollypaw disappears, Jaypaw notices that she is more concerned than his mother, Squirrelflight. Jawpaw later has a sign that shows Hollypaw went to RiverClan. She and Jaypaw also went on a mission from Firestar to WindClan to ask if RiverClan had stolen any of their territory. While they are there, Jaypaw notices tension between her, Crowfeather, and Nightcloud, but he doesn't know why. Onestar becomes angry and sends them back to ThunderClan territory. Jaypaw finds out that Cinderpelt was reincarnated into Cinderpaw and wants to tell Cinderpaw that, but Leafpool wouldn't allow it, as she said that it would ruin everything that was reset for her. ''Outcast :Leafpool seems very distracted when it is time for the journeying cats to leave for the mountains. When Jaypaw comes in to say good-bye, Leafpool tries to hide some herbs she was fiddling with, and Jaypaw says she seems far-off. He asks her if she was going to say good-bye to everyone else, but she says that she said it already, possibly trying to avoid Crowfeather. Eclipse :When Cinderpaw buckles her leg during her assessment, Leafpool frets about it all the time. Jaypaw says she is not helping by spoiling Cinderpaw, when she should be moving her leg. When Jaypaw takes Cinderpaw to swim, Leafpool approves, to Jaypaw's surprise. When Squirrelflight tells Jaypaw he needs to eat, Leafpool gets oddly tense about it, saying she knows how to take care of her apprentice. After the battle with WindClan and during the eclipse, she is seen taking care of the wounded warriors. Long Shadows :She gives Jaypaw his medicine cat name, Jayfeather, and he senses love flowing from Leafpool. Leafpool is seen mostly worrying over the cats sick with greencough and upset that there isn't any catmint. She also talks to Daisy and finds out that she and Spiderleg are no longer mates; as Daisy thought Spiderleg didn't love her and their kits. She is the first cat to know that Jayfeather and Lionblaze found some catmint, although they did not tell her where they found it. After the fire in the camp, she seems more distant and keeps forgetting things. She gently cares for Ashfur's body when it is discovered he is dead, and Leafpool is the first one to discover that he is murdered. Sunrise :In the prologue of Sunrise, Leafpool examined Ashfur's body, and noticed of tuft of fur in between his claws. She removes it and stores it in the back of her den so the identity of his killer would never be known, wondering if it is all her fault that he was killed. When Sandstorm and Jayfeather went for a walk, Sandstorm describes Leafpool's attitude as touchy. Later in the book Leafpool reveals to Hollyleaf that she knows it was her (Hollyleaf) that killed Ashfur. She assures Hollyleaf that she will not tell anyone. When Honeyfern was bitten by a snake saving Briarkit, she just stares at Cinderheart with pleading eyes. It could be suspected that Leafpool does not know how to cure a snake bite, and that she hoped that Cinderpelt, reincarnated as Cinderheart could cure Honeyfern. Honeyfern's death convinces her to use her skills to try to kill the snake, by filling a mouse with thorns and deathberries. Later it is revealed that she is the mother of three kits, sired by Crowfeather of WindClan: Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. :Hollyleaf later announces at a Gathering that Leafpool is her mother. Leafpool then says that she knows she could no longer be ThunderClan's medicine cat, and she apologizes at the Gathering. After the Gathering, Hollyleaf tries to force Leafpool to eat deathberries. Leafpool says that she has lost her kits, the cat she loved, and her calling as a medicine cat, and asks whether it would be easier for her to die or to go on living. Hollyleaf steps aside to let Leafpool past and she walks past her. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Leafpool is seen as a warrior, having retired from her Medicine Cat position, because of her kits. Jayfeather notes that she is not a very good hunter or fighter, and that she should remain as a medicine cat. Also, when Firestar gets injured she doesn't help much, only assures Jayfeather and visits her father several times. After Lionblaze and Dovepaw left on the patrol to search for water, Leafpool intentionally gave Jayfeather the memory of when she was an apprentice and she saw Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight off to their own journey to the Sun-Drown-Place, to show that she can relate to the feeling of being left out from an adventure. She seems to be in a odd post depression stage since the events of ''Sunrise. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Leafpool is listed as a significant Medicine cat of ThunderClan. Code of the Clans :Leafpool narrates for a short time in this book, explaining the ways of the warrior code, how it works, and brief summaries of how each law in the warrior code was created. Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the kits that Leafpool was always destined to be a medicine cat. He explains her deep link with Squirrelflight, how both of them can tell where the other is at any time. He also mentions her great intuition and understanding of what will happen; she knew that the lake was the right place for the Clan, that Brambleclaw would make a good deputy, and that "Blood would spill blood" before there could be peace. However, she did not anticipate falling in love with Crowfeather, and although their love was wrong, she could not help herself. Their love lead to misery and its effects still remain in the Clans in unseen ways. Plays and Stories Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :Firestar brings her the two injured RiverClan warriors, Pouncetail and Otterheart, to be healed. She saves them from near-fatal wounds. After Sunset: We Need to Talk :Leafpool and Crowfeather greet each other uneasily, Leafpool saying that she hasn't seen him in moons and has been wanting to speak with him. Crowfeather, without hesitation, explains that they are not a part of each other's lives anymore and if anyone sees them, the result would be horrendous. He also adds that it especially would be for him, since his Clanmates have only begun to trust him, which was mostly thanks to a WindClan she-cat, Nightcloud. Confused, Leafpool asks him why that certain warrior would be helping him so much, and he explains rather uncomfortably that Nightcloud is his mate, and she gave birth to his kits last moon.He tries to explain, but Leafpool, who is hurt in learning this information, silences him. :She turns to leave, but Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, and Berrypaw appear on a border patrol. Suddenly, three more WindClan cats come by, Onestar, Tornear and his apprentice Harepaw. Brambleclaw calls all the ThunderClan cats, including Leafpool, but she replies coldly that she can make her own way back. Leafpool mutters quietly to herself: "Goodbye, Crowfeather. I hope we don't regret that we didn't speak today," and leaves. Character Pixels File:leafpool.kit.png|Kit File:Leafpaw.apprentice.png|Medicine Cat Apprentice File:Leafpool.medcat.2.png|Medicine Cat File:Leafpool.png|Warrior Quotes Family Members '''Mate': :Crowfeather (formerly)Revealed in Twilight, page ...: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Daughter: :Hollyleaf Revealed in Sunrise, page 251: Status Unknown Sons: :JayfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :LionblazeRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Father: :FirestarRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Mother: :SandstormRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sister: :SquirrelflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandfathers: :RedtailRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :JakeRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Status Unknown Grandmother: :BrindlefaceRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Grandfathers: :Adderfang: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfather: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Aunt: :Princess:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 111 Confirmed alive by Erin Hunter Half-Aunt: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Uncle: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Suspected Place of No Stars member Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :DustpeltRevealed on Vicky's facebook page Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Half-Uncles: :Scourge:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Deceased, Residence Unknown :Socks:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Living (As of The Rise Of Scourge) Great Half-Aunt: :Ruby:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Living (As of The Rise Of Scourge) Cousins: :Cloudtail:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 219 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Whitewing:Revealed in Midnight, page 17 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight, page 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight, page 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Unnamed Tom kit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Unnamed She-kit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Sunrise characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Main Character